


El Final Del Hilo Rojo (XICHENG)

by lotochoc



Category: modaozushi xicheng
Genre: BL, M/M, MDZS - Freeform, Modaozushi - Freeform, XiCheng, Yaoi, gusulan, yumengjiang
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotochoc/pseuds/lotochoc
Summary: Un joven Lan XiChen, dueño de una de las clínicas mas prestigiosas del país, novio comprometido de su querido Meng Yao, convencido de vivir el sueño de la vida perfecta es golpeado por la verdad de que su hilo del destino, que de un día para otro puede ver, no tiene a su prometido como dueño del otro extremo.La vida prontamente le hace replantearse su amor, con la llegada del dueño del otro extremo.¿Será capaz de aceptar su destino? ¿Llegará a aceptar los nuevos sentimientos que poco a poco se apoderan de él? ¿No es la primera vez que el destino nos cruza?
Relationships: Lan XiChen/Jian Cheng Lan XiChen/MengYao(Jin GuangYao Nie MingYue/MengYao(Jin GuangYao)
Kudos: 1





	1. Rojo opaco

XiChen despertó con el calor del sol de la mañana en su rostro, se removió en la cama sin abrir los ojos dibujando una gran sonrisa.

Agradecía a la vida, por que se sentía feliz, tenía todo lo que podía pedir, una familia amorosa, un trabajo que le apasionaba y un novio que solo le daba felicidad.

Abrió sus ojos incorporándose en la cama, levantó sus brazos estirándose mientras suspiraba, cuando los bajó vio de reojo en su mano izquierda, en el dedo meñique tenia un hilo rojo amarrado sutilmente.

"¿Querría recordar algo? Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando amarré esto en mi dedo"

Suspiró y se levantó ignorando el hilo.

Luego de una refrescante ducha, se vistió y llegó a la cocina donde estaba su novio sirviendole desayuno. Lo abrazó por detrás besando su cuello.

-Buen día al amor de mi vida-le susurró perezosamente 

-Buenos días amor.-respondió gentilmente el muchacho dándose vuelta para unirse en un beso.

-Llegaste muy temprano hoy.-se alejó tomando una frutilla de un plato 

-Tengo que asegurarme que mi novio se esté alimentando bien.-lo instó a sentarse

-¿Por qué no simplemente te quedas a vivir conmigo? Sería mas fácil para ti. 

-Pero quiero seguir la tradición de vivir juntos luego del matrimonio. Sabes que es importante para mi estas tradiciones-sonrió de manera benevolente 

-Lo se, lo sé, es solo que te esfuerzas mucho por mi.

-Te amo, por eso lo hago-sonriendo tomaron sus manos para luego comenzar a comer

En medio del desayuno XiChen nuevamente su atención fue llamada por aquel hilo rojo 

-¿Tu me colocaste este esto?-dijo mostrando la mano

-¿Qué cosa? ¿El anillo?-rió, pero su risa se apagó rápidamente al notar que su novio no sonreía

-El hilo rojo MengYao...-su novio lo observó atentamente como no comprendiendo- ¿No... lo ves?-su novio negó con cara de preocupación-Exactamente aquí...-quiso tomar el hilo para quitárselo, pero no lograba siquiera tomarlo.

-Quizás es parte del estrés por los preparativos de la boda.-estaba realmente preocupándose ante la cara angustiosa de su prometido

-MengYao es imposible...-el terror se estaba apoderando de él, trataba de tocar lo que tenía en su dedo, pero solo topaba con su anillo de compromiso.

-Deberías ir a ver a Xiao Feng para que te recete algo. Seguramente es una mezcla de cosas. Seguro es temporal.-aseguró para calmarlo

-Si eso haré.-suspiró tratando de desentenderse del tema

Bajaron hasta el estacionamiento donde cada uno tomó su propio rumbo

Mientras iba manejando, miraba de reojo aquel hilo rojo opaco recordando como un relámpago la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino.

Al llegar a su oficina averiguó sobre la leyenda del hilo rojo.

"¿Mi persona destinada?"

Se sintió algo incomodo el hecho que no hubiera visto en MengYao aquel hilo rojo.

"¿Quizás no es él?"

Sacudió su cabeza negando aquella posibilidad. Amaba a AYao, todo de él.

Dejó de lado el tema y se enfocó en su trabajo o eso trató la mayor parte de la mañana, pero aquel hilo rojo llamaba su atención mas de lo que él quería.

Antes de la hora de almuerzo llamó a uno de sus amigos y colegas que trabajaban en la clínica.

-¿Cómo estás Feng?-trataba de sonar lo mas normal posible

-Bastante ocupado ¿y tú? ¿Ocurrió algo?

-Necesito que me des unos minutos.-suspiró notando que había sido descubierto

-De acuerdo ven ahora la paciente viene retrasada unos minutos.

Bajó de su oficina a la consulta de su amigo que era psicólogo.

-No te quitaré mucho tiempo-se sentó en la camilla y su amigo comenzó a hacer el chequeo de rutina-Esta mañana cuando desperté noté que tengo un hilo rojo atado en mi dedo meñique, que no puedo quitar

Mostró la mano a su amigo y este se dio cuenta que con la seriedad que lo decía no debía ser ninguna broma.

-¿Aún lo ves?-asintió mientras daba un suspiro-Te voy a ser sincero, no noto nada extraño, pero debe ser alguna manifestación de tu estrés.

-AYao me dijo lo mismo, pero yo no me he sentido estresado en lo mas mínimo. Ni siquiera con el matrimonio, de echo a lo mas sería una cierta ansiedad, pero me siento feliz.

-Bien quizás tu no sientas el estrés, pero tu cerebro te lo está dando a conocer de aquella manera. Por ahora te daré unos calmantes para que duermas bien.

Asintió y luego de cruzar unas palabras mas con su amigo volvió a su oficina.

"Será mejor que por ahora lo ignore. Quizás si así hago termine olvidándome de este asunto"


	2. Rojo Intenso

Suspirando decidió que antes de ir con MengYao a comer, hablaría con su amigo mas cercano MingJue, quien junto a MengYao se habían convertido en amigos desde la universidad.

Entró a la oficina y se encontró con su prometido, que dejó de lado sus asuntos para acercarsele con una gran sonrisa.

-Amor ¿no crees que llegaste muy temprano? ¿Tan ansioso estabas?-se abrazó a su cintura

El le acarició el cabello de manera amable

-Pues si, quería verte, pero antes de que vayamos a comer tengo un asunto con MingJue.

-Entonces te esperaré cuando termines, pero no demores.

-Por supuesto que no.-sonrió y dando un ligero beso se alejó yendo con su amigo.

MingJue le observaba la mano, reflexionando sobre la historia que había escuchado de su amigo.

-¿Será que estás estresado por el matrimonio?

-Feng me dijo lo mismo, pero yo estoy feliz con el matrimonio y lo que menos me siento es estresado, ni siquiera es que haga mucho. MengYao es excelente organizando este tipo de eventos de gran escala. La mayor parte del trabajo lo a hecho él.

-Entiendo. Entiendo.-asintió lentamente llevándose una mano a su mentón para dar otra sesión de observación.

XiChen suspiró acomodándose en la silla-No me estás siendo de mucha ayuda.

-No es algo que se vea todos los días. De echo nunca he escuchado algo parecido.

-Te creo-suspiró vencido dispuesto a irse.

-¡Espera! Tengo dos cosas para ti-buscó en su cajón-Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte.-le entregó una tarjeta y una invitación.

XiChen leyó la tarjeta-¿Tarot? No me digas que crees en estas cosas.

-Oye...es una bruja muy buena. Me ayudó con un tema hace unos meses.

-Nunca lo mencionaste antes.

-Lo sé, es que es algo complicado-por la actitud nerviosa e incomoda de su amigo prefirió no insistir, para leer la invitación.-¿YunmengJiang?

-Es una familia de renombre lo sabes.Van a celebrar su centenario como marca internacional. Conozco al hijo del dueño, es un tipo agradable.

-¿Agradable? Tu tienes un concepto muy extraño de agradable, se diría que yo soy el único de tus amigos que realmente cae en esa definición.

-Pues sabes que no cualquiera me agrada.

-Eso es verdad.

-Entonces ve es en una semana. Puedes llevar a MengYao.

-Por supuesto-sonrió y luego de levantarse salió en busca de su prometido.

Pasaron tres días.

Aún seguía viendo claramente aquel hilo rojo en su meñique, pero ya no le tomaba tanta atención, pero cuando tuvo algo de tiempo libre decidió ir a visitar a la bruja que su amigo le había recomendado.

Estaba estacionado fuera de una casa bastante extraña, afirmado en el manubrio la observó por mucho tiempo, hasta que mirando el hilo se decidió.

-No pierdo nada con intentarlo.

Al acercarse a la reja esta se abrió con un ruido bastante extraño.

Entró a la casa que tenía una atmósfera extraña. Detrás de unos velos estaba una figura sentada, con una mesa en frente.

-Te has demorado en decidir entrar-el joven la observó dudoso y ella dio una leve risa-Te vi por la ventana...

Con la ultima frase, se acercó un poco mas calmado. Levantando la tela casi transparente, se sorprendió por lo joven que parecía la mujer. Ella le hizo una seña para que se sentara y los ojos de la mujer se fueron inmediatamente hacia su mano izquierda

-¿Lo puedes ver?-se sintió algo esperanzado cuando la mujer asintió lentamente para volver al juego de cartas sobre la pequeña mesa.

-Supongo que vienes con la idea de romperlo...

XiChen suspiró-¿No es la primera vez que te lo piden cierto?

Ella seguía atenta a sus cartas-Solo una vez aparte de esta. Ella era una mujer joven, seguramente de tu edad. Estaba mas desesperada que tú. Estaba comprometida con un hombre de negocios y seguramente como en tu caso, ese hombre no era el otro extremo, era la asistente de su prometido con quien no había tenido ningún tipo de acercamiento. Ella quería romperla a toda costa y trató de dañarla, perjudicarla. Hizo que su futuro marido se decidiera de ella.

-¿Qué ocurrió al final? ¿Pudo ser feliz con el hombre que amaba?

-Pues...se casó como quería y luego de dos años apareció la asistente, la chica que tenía su otro extremo del hilo rojo. Esa mujer apareció asegurando ser la amante y estaba esperando un hijo del hombre, como este la rechazó ella se quitó la vida. El hombre no lo soportó y también se quitó la vida.

-¿Crees que es por que se opuso al destino?

-¿Como saberlo?

-¿Me podría pasar lo mismo?-dijo con evidente miedo por su prometido.

-El destino es indescifrable. Un solo acto puede cambiar muchas cosas.

-¿No deberías saber tu mi destino?

-¿Vienes por tu destino o para romper el hilo?

-Ahora no lo sé-suspiró

-Es posible que nunca encuentres a tu otro extremo o que lo encuentres mañana mismo.

-¿Podrías ser mas clara por favor?-la desesperación se notaba en sus palabras.

-Deberías aclararte tú. ¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente?

XiChen se sintió angustiado, ahora estaba mas confundido y mas temeroso de su destino.

-Déjame hacerte una pregunta joven...¿hasta ahora alguna vez te había preocupado tu destino?

XiChen pareció detener todo su embrollo con aquella pregunta poniéndose en un estado de semi paz.

Siempre hasta ahora hacía lo que realmente sentía de hacer y en general nunca se había arrepentido de nada, inclusive se sentía en paz por cada una de sus decisiones mas importantes.

-Cuando llegue el momento sabrás que hacer.-la mujer finalmente le miraba a los ojos sosteniendo una mano suya sobre la del joven con una confiable sonrisa.

El joven sonrió a la mujer y se retiró del lugar con mucha paz en su corazón.

-Si tengo que encontrarte bien. Si no también está bien.-dijo mirando aquel hilo rojo destellante

"Aunque espero que sea antes de mi matrimonio con AYao"


	3. Rojo Apasible

El resto de días, hasta aquella cena lo disfrutó como no hacia en mucho tiempo

Trataba de pasar el máximo posible con su prometido y en su trabajo no se borraba su sonrisa característica.

Llegó la noche de la cena en celebración de aquella empresa.

MingJue fue quien recibió a la pareja

El hombre alto saludo con una reverencia a su amigo.

-Me alegra que te hayas decidido venir.

-No perdía nada con venir.

Su amigo los guió hasta que llegaron a una mesa donde había un chico bastante molesto

El hombre estaba regañando a uno de los meseros su rostro rígido y su cuerpo expedia ira.

-Será mejor que te vayas a casa.-dijo sentenciando para volverse a las personas que habían llegado a la mesa.

-¡Hey amigo!-se acercó MinJue-Te presento a Lan XiChen mi amigo de la universidad

XiChen al ver acercarse a aquel hombre joven se sintió paralizado, su vista fija en el hilo rojo que fue materializándose entre su dedo meñique y de aquel joven de mirada salvaje y gesto indomable.

¡¡¡¿EN SERIO ESTABA PASANDO?!!!

Aquel chico que no le parecía para nada su tipo estaba unido a su destino

-¡XiChen~xiong despierta!-alzó la voz su amigo intrigado por su actuar 

Volvió sus pensamientos con el grito de su amigo

-A si disculpa. Mucho gusto soy Lan XiChen-luego de una pausa donde aquel chico miro a la persona a su lado reaccionó-¡Ah si! Este es mi prometido MengYao-le sonrió aun incomodo a aquel chico

Quizás fue su idea pero en la mirada del chico hubo algo de tristeza

-Soy Jiang Cheng. Gracias por venir a acompañarnos esta noche. Por favor tomen asiento.

Antes de que pudieran si quiera sentarse, detrás de aquel joven salió otro mucho mas animado

-¡Lan Zhan! ¡Lan Zhan!-lo vio correr hasta aferrarse a su hermano menor que venia un par de pasos mas atrás. Se sorprendió con la actitud conciliadora de WangJi con aquel chico, incluso podía notarlo feliz. 

-La verdad es que no es primera vez que no nos topamos-agregó Jiang Cheng también admirando la escena de los mas jóvenes.

XiChen se volvió hacia el hombre que estaba a medio metro de lejanía-¿No lo es?-dijo en voz alta, pero se lo había dicho a si mismo. Volvió a mirar a ambos hombres y como un relámpago vino el recuerdo.

flashback 

XiChen iba tranquilamente conversando con su hermano por los pasillos de la universidad cuando un alboroto les hizo volver en sus pasos. Como una ráfaga de viento pasó un chico a su lado para protegerse en los brazos de su hermano.

-¡Lan Zhan ayúdame! ¡Jiang Cheng me va a matar!

detrás de aquel chico apareció otro, parecía realmente molesto-¡WEI WUXIAN! Esta vez me las vas a pagar- al localizarlo corrió hacia ellos. 

Volvió la vista hacia su hermano que ya comenzaba a correr, pero antes echó algo en el piso y lo miró-Alguien puede caerse. Estate atento.-dicho aquello corrió con aquel chico que había llegado junto a él. 

El otro muchacho pasó por en frente sin que pudiera advertirle, pisó el liquido resbalándose con él. En un acto de reflejo XiChen lo sujetó con un brazo, y con el otro agarró su hombro, quedando sus rostros muy cercanos. 

Aquel chico mantenía sus ojos apretados fuertemente, quizás pensando que caería, pero ahora estaba envuelto en unos fuertes brazos. Abrió los ojos lentamente, su rostro se sonrojó por la cercanía con aquel apuesto joven. Incomodo, se incorporó acomodando sus ropas

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó amablemente XiChen a aquel chico 

-Yo...-lo observó con una expresión extraña hasta que endureció su cara-Yo si. Estoy bien.Gracias.-hizo una reverencia y se alejó.

XiChen dio una sonrisa ante el extraño comportamiento de ese chico y volvió a su salón.

fin flashback

-¡Lo recuerdo! ¡La universidad!-sonrió como si hubiera encontrado un eslabón perdido. 

Le parecía increíble el juego del destino como nuevamente estaba sentado junto a ese chico. Lo observó casi sin medir su intensidad, provocando que Jiang Cheng se incomodara. 

-Si fue en la universidad.-ocultó su mirada incomodo, de una manera que a XiChen le pareció casi tierna, muy distinto a la personalidad que habían visto en la escena cuando habían llegado

MingJue interrumpió la situación incomoda por suerte, proponiendo un brindis. 

El resto de la noche la conversación fue entre los seis sentados a la mesa. Aunque cuando Jiang Cheng se ausentaba unos minutos XiChen no podía evitar seguirlo con la mirada, así es como se dio cuenta que el extremo de él brillaba, bastante en comparación con el suyo que era mas opaco. Sacó sus propias conclusiones, pero aun no le parecía que fuera lo correcto. 

Aunque también al final de la noche notó como a pesar de la incomodidad que mostraba Jiang Cheng al comienzo, MengYao parecía muy dispuesto a entablar amistad con el joven. 

Al final de esa larga noche, MingJue se acercó a la barra para beber tranquilamente, la pareja mas joven se acercó a otro grupo de su edad y MengYao fue al sanitario quedando solos en la mesa. XiChen se quedó observando el hilo rojo con miles de preguntas en su cabeza.

-Este anillo...me lo regaló mi madre.

Se sorprendió por la frase, dándose cuenta de lo que había echo y había sido sorprendido observándolo.-Es bastante lindo.-dijo desentendiéndose un poco 

-¿Te parece?-le preguntó con un tono apacible , formándose un sonrojo en sus mejillas.-También me gustas...¡digo me gusta!- su rostro cambió a uno mas sonrojado y se puso de pie-¡El anillo!, hablo del anillo. Yo...iré a ver algo...-se alejó casi corriendo.

MengYao se sentó a su lado sorprendido-¿Que le ocurrió? Parece como si hubiera visto un fantasma. 

-Yo...no lo sé-dijo casi aun en un trance "¿Había dicho me gustas?


	4. Rojo Cordura

XiChen seguía lleno de pensamientos, eran muchas las preguntas que tenía en su cabeza como para seguir tranquilo.

Fue bajado de la nube por su hermano.

-Soy totalmente serio sobre Wei Ying.

La mirada de su hermano era firme, concisa, no había mas que verdad en sus ojos, nunca dudaría de las palabras de WangJi no solo porque no acostumbraba a mentir, sino que a lo largo de sus vidas había aprendido a leer sus sutiles gestos.

Se sentía feliz por él. Nunca lo había pensado, pero su tranquilo e inamovible hermano menor había encontrado el amor.

Sonrió asintiendo. Seguramente para él aún era difícil decir aquellas palabras, después de todo aquel joven era todo lo contrario de WangJi, supuso que eso había enamorado a su hermano. El chico era extrovertido, extravagante, risueño, intranquilo, muchos antónimos a lo que era su hermano menor.

Sus pensamientos se fueron hacia Jiang Cheng, entre ellos también había muchísima diferencia, pero en su corazón sentía, que dentro de esa mascara de dureza y terquedad autoritaria había un dulce corazón que podía ser cálido en extremo.

Sacudió su cabeza, aturdido por sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando una sonrisa se había formado en sus labios.

Despidió a su hermano aceptando una invitación, para ese viernes a un bar nuevo en la ciudad. Aunque ambos hermanos Lan no bebían, al parecer el joven Wei era un bebedor empedernido y WangJi no quería otra cosa que estar con él, teniendo que ser arrastrado por los deseos de su hermano.

Trató de ordenar sus pensamientos, distrayendo su mente con la atención a sus pacientes.

A la hora de comer fue por MengYao, al no encontrarlo fue donde MingJue quien estaba en su oficina con Jiang Cheng. Al cruzar miradas con el joven Jiang, se sintió incomodo inmediatamente, se estaba retirando disculpándose por la intromisión, pero MingJue insistió en que salieran a comer afuera los tres, no aceptó un no por respuesta. Se dio cuenta de la manera en que sonreía su amigo seguramente con un plan en mente.

-Entonces iré por MengYao-antes de que saliera de la oficina MingJue le comentó que su prometido estaba en una importante comida con un cliente.

Algo inseguro aceptó a la invitación de su amigo.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a un restaurante con una hermosa terraza.

Una brisa golpeó la terraza entregándole una hermosa imagen, el cabello de Jiang Cheng ondeaba de manera rebelde mientras que pequeños rayos de sol se filtraban entre los arboles que les daban sombra. No pudo evitar echar otro vistazo, a su rostro, aunque su expresión era dura, su piel parecía suave, sus ojos firmes, se dejó llevar sintiendo la necesidad de acariciar aquella piel, de hundirse en aquellas piscinas sinceras que eran sus ojos.

Un comentario de MingJue lo devolvió a la tierra.

-Voy a tener que dejarlos. Recordé que tengo una reunión ahora mismo. Necesito retirarme en este instante, pero ustedes quédense por favor.

Sin poder alegar algo vio como su amigo se retiró.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio entre ambos.

XiChen deseaba mucho que apareciera MengYao, al menos su prometido era alguien más sociable y diplomático

Se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro por estar pensando en él.

Jiang Cheng intentó instalar temas de conversación entre ambos, pero XiChen no seguía sus palabras y solo obtenía respuestas cortas y frías.

XiChen se dio cuenta de la mala actitud que tenía con aquel hombre. Sabía que el joven frente suyo no era el culpable de lo que estaba pasando. Observó el hilo atado en el dedo de Jiang Cheng que parecía palpitar en un rojo brillante y luego apagarse. 

Encontró su mirada, era obvio que él estaba haciendo su esfuerzo para agradarle.

-Tu hermano y mi hermano están llevando las cosas bastante rápidas...

Ese era un tema que ambos podían manejar.

-Aunque A~Xian parezca alguien que solo te llevaría por el mal camino, no es así. Es alguien de una conciencia integra, que siempre trata de hacer lo mejor por los demás, aunque se deje a si mismo en ultimo lugar.

Las palabras de aquel hombre eran sinceras, de un tono calmado y con algo de tristeza

-Él siempre ha sido mucho mejor que yo.-agrego casi en un susurro sin poder cruzar su mirada con su acompañante

XiChen sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón mezcla de alegría y tristeza. Se sentía triste por la manera que ese chico de veía a si mismo, seguramente convencido por lo que las demás personas decían de él, pero a la vez una alegría que comprendía en el echo que WanYin abriera su corazón de esa forma con él.

Sonrió sinceramente y WanYin alejó su mirada sonrojado hacia abajo

-Yo no se porqué...

-Esta bien. Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero no por eso el joven Wei va a ser mejor o peor que tú. Son diferentes completamente, eso es lo único correcto.

Jiang Cheng sorprendido asintió.

Más tarde en su apartamento estaba cenando con MengYao.

-Hoy te extrañé en la comida.

-Yo igual, pero tengo muy buenas noticias.-parecía bastante ansioso 

-Te escucho-dijo feliz viendo como sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

-Mi padre, el señor Jin a puesto un ojo en mi. Creo que escuchó como he sido de gran ayuda en la empresa de MinJue y sobre el exitoso proyecto que presenté llevando la empresa a un reconocimiento internacional.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Al fin vez los fruto de tu esfuerzo. ¿Entonces con el fuiste a comer?

-Si. Aprovechó que estaba de visita en la ciudad y se contactó con MingJue para que arreglara una cita. Estuvimos hablando de proyectos y solo tenía elogios para mi. Estoy tan feliz Lan Huan-se abalanzó sobre su novio besándolo

-Verás como pronto te conviertes en la mano derecha de tu padre. Todos los desprecios que has sufrido quedarán en el pasado-limpio las lagrimas que caían sobre las blancas mejillas de su prometido.

Volvieron a la compostura centrándose nuevamente en su cena.

-MingJue me comentó que fueron a comer con Jiang Cheng-dijo con una sonrisa sincera-Me agrada...se nota es muy bueno en el fondo. Deberíamos ser amigos.

XiChen asintió sin mucho animo. Su amigo y su pareja tenían la misma idea en mente.

No se sentía acorralado, pero sentía un sentimiento extraño en su corazón.

Acarició el rostro de su prometido con gran delicadeza, pidiendo internamente nunca ver la sonrisa de su rostro borrada.


	5. Red Granate

Estaba alistándose para ir al bar donde había quedado con su hermano.

Sonó el timbre y mientras se colocaba una chaqueta fue a abrir

-AYao ¿y tus llaves?-abrió la puerta y el chico se abalanzó sobre él

El joven lo beso ligeramente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Lo siento las olvidé aquí ayer. También vengo por algunas cosas.

-¿No irás conmigo al bar con los chicos?-siguió de cerca a su novio 

-Mañana tengo una reunión con el señor Jin. Prefiero dormir temprano hoy.

-Parece bastante serio en sus intenciones el hombre.

-Me está hablando de un proyecto nuevo, quiere que lo ayude con ideas, que afine detalles. Supongo que me está probando, pero es bastante fácil pasar esta prueba.

-Lo sé tu eres muy inteligente-lo abrazó por la cintura apegando sus cuerpos.

-¿Entonces me dejas pasar esta noche?

-Solo esta noche, pero me lo tienes que compensar-su joven novio se giró abrazándolo por el cuello sonriendo de manera picara 

Se besaron apasionadamente.

AYao se alejo saboreando sus labios y riendo-De acuerdo te lo compensaré otro día. Ahora me voy-tomó un par de cosas y se acercó a la puerta-Que lo disfrutes.

Un par de horas más tarde estaba sentado frente a una pequeña mesa junto a Jiang Cheng, que tenía la vista pegada en Lan WangJi y Wei WuXian quienes estaban en la pista de baile.

-No pareces muy contento de estar aquí. ¿El joven Wei te arrastró?

Jiang Cheng volvió su vista sorprendido-No acostumbro a venir a lugares así. Podría estar haciendo algo mucho más productivo.

-Pareciera que no tienes otra cosa en la cabeza que esa empresa.-dijo con una suave sonrisa en sus labios

Jiang Cheng lo miró unos segundos-Es muy importante para mi familia. Es muy importante para mi, es algo más que un valor monetario.

-Ya veo. Nunca había escuchado hablar a alguien así de una empresa. Te creo entonces.

Siguieron hablando de temas que podían compartir, sin darse cuenta cuando a su lado llegaron los más jóvenes quienes llamaron su atención argumentando que tenían algo muy importante que decirles a ambos.

-Nos casamos dentro de una semana.-miraron a los mayores y luego de miraron suspirando, mientras sus ojos brillaban

Jiang Cheng que estaba bebiendo un sorbo de su bebida, la escupió tosiendo.

Se armó un alboroto a tal punto que tuvieron que salir del bar.

XiChen estaba asegurándose que Jiang Cheng estuviera realmente bien. Lo estaba sujetando de los hombros, cuando ya recuperado Jiang Cheng se dio cuenta de la cercanía de ambos se alejó casi como si temiera por su vida.

-¿Te encuentras mejor hermano?-interrumpió la extraña escena Wei WuXian-Lan Zhan y yo queremos volver adentro...claro si no les importa

-¡TÚ!-la cara de Jiang Cheng se volvió roja de rabia, pero cuando se iba a lanzar sobre el muchacho XiChen se cruzó

-Vayan. Yo me preocupo de tu hermano- sonrió para que los chicos se fueran. Al verlos entrar en el bar nuevamente, se giró para seguir con Jiang Cheng, pero este ya se estaba alejando bastante furioso. 

XiChen suspiró algo confundido, pero corrió tras él. No podía dejarlo solo.

El joven se detuvo en la orilla de la avenida frente a la playa.

-¿En serio te has molestado...?-no pudo seguir hablando porque vio como las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de aquel chico, viendo su rostro parecía que aún estaba luchando.

Reacio a mostrar sus emociones dio un paso a un lado y ocultó su rostro.

XiChen fue conmovido por aquel gesto y suspirando de nuevo sintió que debía hacer algo para distraerlo.

-¿Caminamos por la playa?-dijo en un tono lo mas neutro posible, sabia que si lo decía en un tono condescendiente el chico se molestaría aun mas. Confiado dio los primeros pasos esperando que Jiang Cheng lo siguiera. 

Se alivio al escuchar las quejas-Odio la arena, ¡por que tiene que ser tan molesta como Wei WuXian!

XiChen se giró notando que su acompañante aun llevaba sus zapatos.-Así arruinaras tus zapatos. Será mejor que te los quites-le mostró como él mismo llevaba sus mocasines en la mano.

Jiang Cheng avergonzado de no haberlo pensando antes asintió lentamente y se quito sus zapatos, luego corrió para colocarse junto a XiChen

Caminaron lentamente disfrutando del sonido relajante del mar y de la brisa fresca del verano. 

-¿Cuál es la razón por que te molesta tanto su unión?-pregunto de manera ligera para que no tomara la pregunta como un ataque.

Jiang Cheng sintió su corazón apretarse, las lagrimas nuevamente querían salir, era lo que menos deseaba, pero no entendía porque cada vez que estaba cerca de XiChen su corazón se desbordaba de esa manera. Quizás era tanto el tiempo que llevaba enamorado de aquel joven a su lado, que su corazón no entendía que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, pero si entendía que con XiChen no podía ocultar su dolor. 

XiChen no quiso insistir mas en la pregunta, al mirar a ese joven a su lado podía ver en su rostro la lucha interna que tenía. 

Sabía que los padres de Jiang Cheng habían muerto hace muy poco, pero no sabía fecha exacta, quizás el echo de que Wei WuXian se casara sabía que significaba que se quedaría solo completamente. 

Aquella idea hizo que su corazón se estremeciera. Jiang Cheng no se veía como alguien que demostrara sus debilidades, pero frente a él había llorado de aquella dolorosa manera. 

Volvió a mirarlo y cruzaron sus miradas, provocando que ambos se incomodaran. 

Alejaron la vista del camino y de si mismos avergonzados al encontrarse en aquellas miradas tan intensas.

Jiang Cheng sentía que su corazón latía muy fuertemente "Me estaba mirando...y de esa manera...¿él sentirá algo por mi?...no, es imposible" sacudió su cabeza tratando de que aquellas ideas se esfumaran, cuando nuevamente iba a mirarlo tropezó con un montículo y al querer evitar la caída, empujó su otro pie fuertemente, pero en la arena había una ostra rota que le hizo una herida-¡Por todos los...! ¡Ah!

XiChen se apresuró a recoger a Jiang Cheng, pero cuando este intentó pisar, se dio cuenta que no podía.-¿Te hiciste alguna herida?-sacó su móvil e iluminó el pie que el joven le mostraba, dando a conocer la herida profunda de la cual salia bastante sangre- Hay que hacerte curación. En mi auto tengo un kit de primeros auxilios.

-Gracias-intentó moverse hacia la salida de la playa, pero le costaba mucho saltar en un pie, en la arena.

XiChen notó la dificultad de Jiang Cheng, vino a su mente una idea que sabía que le molestaría al chico herido, pero no pensó mucho y se acercó tocando su hombro hizo que el joven bajara la guardia. Con un brazo le rodeó la espalda y la otra lo sujetó de la cara interna de sus rodillas levantándolo como "princesa" 

-¡Eh ¿pero que haces XiChen?!-aquel joven de improviso lo había tomado en brazos y de aquella forma tan vergonzosa, sentía que su corazón latía a mil por horas y se le caería la cara de la vergüenza 

-Si no te sujetas te caerás-dijo en un tono apacible-Ambos nos caeremos-recalcó al notar que aunque el joven en sus brazos no se resistía, mantenía sus manos en su cara. El gesto de aquel chico le pareció demasiado tierno dando un golpe bajo a su corazón. Sorprendido de descubrir que aun este chico que parecía una piedra en el exterior, podía llegar a ser tan dulce.-Abrázate a mi cuello.-le ordenó y el chico lentamente llevó los brazos atrás de su cuello, sintiendo el toque frío de aquellas finas manos, su piel se erizó de una manera extraña y una corriente recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Trató de volver sus pensamientos a tierra, "¿Por que estoy pensando estas cosas? El no es mi novio" se enfocó en llegar de prisa a su auto. 

Cuando llegaron, puso a Jiang Cheng sentado en el capó del auto.-Espera aquí. Traeré el kit.-el joven no respondió pero asintió rápidamente aun ocultando su mirada.


	6. Red Currant

XiChen camino rápidamente hacia la guantera de su auto para sacar el kit de emergencia y volver con Jiang Cheng que aún permanecía quieto en el lugar que lo había dejado. Se acercó a su lado abriendo la pequeña caja de donde sacó primeramente suero para limpiarle la herida del pie.

Rompió la bolsa de plástico y se acercó al joven que recién había notado estaba con una camisa ajustada de un color morado que hacia resaltar el pálido de su piel. La camisa estaba desabrochada hasta la mitad de su pecho. 

XiChen sintió la grabe necesidad de introducir sus manos en aquella apertura, tocar la piel para verificar si era tan fría como las manos de Jiang Cheng. 

Se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos y aclarando su garganta tomó el pie herido de Jiang Cheng con mucho cuidado, aun así obtuvo algunos quejidos.

El joven aun permanecía ocultando su mirada, por lo que no quiso insistir y se concentró en curar la herida dándose cuenta que no era tan simple.

-Tendré que saturarte la herida con dos puntos mínimo, será mejor que vayamos a mi clínica.

-¡No!-grito casi en desesperación el chico montado sobre el capó del auto, XiChen se sorprendió ante la reacción, lo que obligó al joven a calmar un poco sus ánimos-No es necesario. Yo...yo ya estoy muy cansado. Quisiera volver a mi casa.

-Déjame llevarte al menos a tu casa. Me siento culpable por incitarte a caminar por la orilla de la playa y luego a quitarte tus zapatos.

-No. No fue tu culpa. Lo estaba pasando realmente bien-se sorprendió de sus propias palabras, estaba nervioso y sabía que en cualquier momento diría algo inapropiado, así que trato de calmarse y dando un suspiro trato de volver a explicarse, aun evitando la mirada del joven Lan-No es necesario que te preocupes por ello. Fue simple mala suerte. Te agradezco que te hayas preocupado tanto por mi.-rió y sonrió de manera lo mas sincera posible para convencer a XiChen.

-Si tu lo dices, pero por favor prométeme que pasaras mañana por la clínica para hacerte una curación como se debe.

-Te lo prometo-asintió y se iba a bajar para subir al auto, pero XiChen se acercó tomándolo de nuevo en la misma vergonzosa posición.

-Solo tomará un segundo-se disculpó de manera calmada como leyendo sus pensamientos y bajando su mirada a su propio pecho se sujetó ligeramente del cuello de XiChen que lo llevaba como si pesara menos que una pluma. 

Lo sentó en el asiento del copiloto y se apresuró a subirse en su lado para manejar.

-Tendrás que indicarme la dirección por que aun no he tenido el placer de conocer donde vives Jiang Cheng.

-Por supuesto-buscó en su móvil para poner el gps indicando su destino en "casa"

No cruzaron muchas palabras en el camino, pero no fue incomodo en absoluto.

Jiang Cheng de vez en cuando apartaba su vista del camino, para observar a XiChen, formándose una sonrisa en su rostro "Bendita playa que me permitiste tener un momento así con XiChen" 

Al llegar a la entrada de la mansión Jiang, XiChen quedó impresionado por la ambientación de los jardines, con arboles de cerezo, con flores de loto en varias de los pequeños estanques esparcidos en el espacioso ante jardín de la mansión. Se detuvo frente a la entrada de la casa y una persona se acercó al auto dándose cuenta de que Jiang Cheng estaba dentro.

XiChen se iba a bajar para ayudarlo, pero el joven con la camisa morada insistió en que podía hacerlo solo desde allí, así que se bajó, incluso negándose a recibir la ayuda de su mayordomo.

Emprendió el camino a su apartamento no sin antes enviar un mensaje a su hermano contando en pocas palabras lo ocurrido. 

Luego de darse un largo baño, al fin pudo lanzarse a la cama e intentar dormir, pero algunas imágenes de lo ocurrido volvían a su mente. 

Toda aquella noche había estado observando de reojo el hilo rojo que supuestamente los conectaba, que al contrario de la vez anterior parecía que había cobrado vida, el fulgor de su color rojo se encendía y a veces se apagaba, cuando sostuvo a Jiang Cheng en sus brazos fue los mas intenso que brilló, incluso el poco hilo que se veía de su lado le pareció que parpadeó un par de veces en un rojo brillante.

Tenia una teoría de porque había ocurrido aquello, pero quería estar seguro, sobre todo porque había una parte que no le cuadraba para él mismo.

Solo una persona vino a su mente que podía darle una respuesta. 

Se consoló con esa respuesta a media por esa noche y se durmió agotado.


	7. Red Berry

A pesar que había dormido poco, se levantó con animo. 

Como cada mañana su novio estaba preparando el desayuno, tomo el diario retomando sus pensamientos de la noche anterior y se sentó a la mesa sirviéndose café, tomándolo de manera despreocupada.

MengYao se giro siendo sorprendió por la presencia de su prometido, que ya estaba sentado bebiendo café. Se extraño al no recibir el buenos días que comúnmente tenía.

Alejó sus malos pensamientos y formando una sonrisa se acercó con dos platos a la mesa no sin antes exigir su beso matutino.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo?-besó los labios de su novio que correspondió de manera apasionada, pero se alejó sentándose en frente con un quejido simulado de cachorro-Pensé que no habías notado mi presencia.-su prometido lo miró confundido, provocando que diera un suspiro.-Cada mañana tengo que luchar contigo para sacarte de encima mio.

XiChen se dio cuenta de su error y se levantó abrazándolo.-Lo lamento amor, es que tengo la cabeza en otro lado.-le besó insistente en diferentes partes de su rostro para volver a su puesto

-¿Qué puede ser tan importante que me roba tu atención de todos los días?

Deseaba que fuera algo simple de decir, pero esto que había comenzado como un pequeño grano de arroz, se había vuelto una roca gigante, tampoco es como si pudiera decirle "He estado pensando profundamente en la persona que se supone que es mi persona destinada y resulta que no eres tu, con quien me voy a casar en menos de un mes" 

XiChen suspiró-Problemas con la clínica, pero hoy lo soluciono, no te preocupes.

-¿Crees que hoy podamos comer juntos?-dijo suplicante

-Haré todo lo posible, pero tengo este asunto. Trataré de solucionarlo antes de medio día.

Ambos partieron en sus propias direcciones.

El camino se le hizo corto hacia aquel lugar que se supone que había visitado hace poco.

Pensaba que no volvería nuevamente, que ya a esas alturas estaría olvidado el asunto, pero no. De reojo observó el hilo rojo en su dedo meñique provocando una mezcla de dolor y rabia.

Antes de que volvieran las dudas entró encontrando a la mujer en el mismo lugar rodeada de aquella cortina de encaje dándole un ambiente misterioso. Esperó que la mujer se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-Puedes tomar asiento. Te estaba esperando.

XiChen se apresuró a entrar en aquella cortina tomando asiento como a un niño que se le va a castigar o dar un regaño, pero no observó a la mujer sino que su vista estaba en sus manos que se movían nerviosas.

-No pensé que volverías tan luego.-comentó la mujer mientras removía las cartas en la mesa.

-Yo tampoco tenia en mente volver. Solo quiero que me respondas a una pregunta. 

-Te estoy escuchando.

-El otro extremo de mi hilo apareció, como ya debes adivinar por mi presencia aquí. Cuando lo vi, no podía creerlo, aunque solo vi en él lo que se podría decir unos treinta centímetros de hilo que vienen a mi encuentro, supongo que el resto se hace invisible. Yo supuse que es porque aun no hay un lazo de amor entre nosotros-miró a la mujer quien asintió de manera calmada-Pero algo mas que me ha llamado la atención es que el hilo de su lado brilla muy seguido, sobre todo cuando estamos cerca.

El rostro de la mujer cambió a uno de sorpresa, luego intentó disimular-Quiero preguntarte algo. Tu cuando viniste la primera vez, me dijiste que no estabas interesado en tener una relación con esa persona, estabas comprometido...

-Aun lo estoy, es solo que nuestro caminos se unieron de una forma que no podemos simplemente separarnos.

-Ya veo, entonces eso significa que estás aceptando el echo de que terminaran juntos ¿verdad?

-No... Yo no siento nada por él. No hay manera de que terminemos juntos. Amo mucho a mi prometido. Nos casaremos dentro de tres semanas y seré muy feliz con él. 

-¿Entonces a que has venido?

-Quiero saber por que su parte del hilo brilla a veces.

-Sabes la respuesta. Está en ti tomar la decisión.-volvió su vista a las cartas ignorándolo.

XiChen sintió que su cuerpo se estremeció un poco. Entonces suspirando salió de allí.

Estaba entrando a la clínica cuando fue interceptado por una de sus asistentes.

-Señor me pidió que le avisara si llegaba alguien de apellido Jiang

Detuvo su rápido andar sorprendido-¿Donde está?

Diez minutos mas tarde entró a la sala de curaciones donde estaba Jiang Cheng esperando ser atendido.

Entró viéndolo sentado en la camilla con su típica expresión dura. Observó el hilo que como un ser vivo calmado se mantenía brillando sutilmente. 

-Me tranquiliza que hayas venido-el joven en la camilla se sorprendió un poco

-Me estaba atendiendo una enfermera...¿por qué has venido tu?

-¿Te molesta mi presencia Jiang Cheng?-se acercó tomando los utensilios y una silla para sentarse frente a él, tomando el pie herido con gran delicadeza. Miró al joven esperando alguna queja, pero este negó en respuesta a la pregunta anterior y apartó su vista preparado para la curación.

XiChen bajó su vista de los ojos Jiang Cheng pasando por el hilo en su meñique que parecía haber cobrado vida brillando con intensidad. Su mirada se quedó por unos segundos observando aquel espectáculo. "¿Desde cuando Jiang Cheng?" 

Procedió a curar la lesión, para luego vendarlo, pero lo que generalmente le tomaba no mas de veinte minutos, ya llevaba media hora, inclusive una de las enfermeras vino a preguntar si tenia algún problema. 

XiChen no quería admitirlo, pero quería estar mas tiempo con Jiang, quería compartir mas palabras, que se hicieran mas cercanos. Quería entenderlo. 

El joven en la camilla se había mantenido en silencio, no hablando mas que para responder ciertas preguntas sobre la herida.

-Bien terminamos. Puedes venir en una semana para ver como sigue. 

-Gracias-se quiso poner de pie rápidamente, pero un dolor agudo lo hizo quejarse-¡Auch!

XiChen lo sujetó del brazo-Se mas cuidadoso por favor. Si ejerces mucha fuerza la herida no se podrá cerrar. Te acompañaré hasta tu auto.

-No es necesario. No quiero molestarte mas por favor...- dijo con una mirada suplicante y bastante incomodidad en su expresión

-No es molestia. Sabes que tenemos que volvernos mas cercanos por nuestros hermanos. 

La decepción en el rostro de Jiang Cheng fue evidente.

-Aunque también debo admitir que me agradas.-notó como se formó una disimulada sonrisa en el rostro del joven a su lado.

Subieron al ascensor.

-Me preguntaba si ya has pensado que regalarles a los futuros casados.

Jiang Cheng lo observó algo confundido-La verdad es que no. Aun no puedo asimilar que su boda será dentro de seis días-su semblante se apagó momentáneamente.

-¿Que te parece si vamos a algún centro comercial pasado mañana y buscamos algo juntos?

-Me parece bien. No acostumbro mucho a ir a bodas, así que no tengo idea de que regalarles.

-Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una-sonrió provocando un brillo en la mirada de WanYin, que asintió.

Luego de dejarlo en su auto subió a su oficina pidiendo que lo dejaran solo. 

Estaba en su silla recostado pensando nuevamente en el hilo rojo y como en esta oportunidad también brillaba con intensidad. Dio un suspiro.

-Nuestro caminos ya se unieron, no es como pueda apartarlo ya, así que simplemente podemos convertirnos en buenos amigos.

"Amigos" recordó el dulce rostro de Jiang Cheng cuando en la playa lo había tomado en brazos

"Quiero ver nuevamente esa expresión" sintió una leve presión en su pecho formándose una sonrisa que sabia que se estaba convirtiendo en una condena.


	8. Red Blush

Día domingo y estaba cenando con su prometido, estaba de muy buen humor. Las risas no habían parado en todo la tarde que habían estado juntos.

-Esta mañana me encontré con Jiang Cheng.-comentó de manera 

La sonrisa de XiChen se borró de su rostro causando alerta en AYao

-¿Te llevas mal con él?-pregunto sorprendido

-No. Por el contrario-se sentía inquieto por alguna razón.-¿Donde te lo encontraste?-trató de volver a su animo anterior formando una sonrisa en su rostro

-En una tienda de diseñador. Luego lo invite a tomar un té. Es realmente alguien muy correcto y serio, pero me agradó muchísimo.

-¿Ah si?-volvió su mirada a su plato, siendo golpeado por un sentimiento extraño en su corazón "¿celos?...¿pero a causa de quien?" aquel pensamiento le causó algo de incomodidad.

-También me agrada. Te había dicho que nos convertiremos en familia gracias a nuestros hermanos que contraerán matrimonio.

-Me lo comentaste. No puedo creer que WangJi vaya a casarse tan pronto. ¡Inclusive antes que nosotros!-rió 

-Es verdad, es que está muy enamorado-sonrió viendo en sus recuerdos la noche en el bar, su hermano no podía quitar su mirada de Wei WuXian.

MengYao borró su sonrisa por un instante cruzando un pensamiento en su cabeza "Lo dices como si nosotros no lo estuvieramos" Movió su cabeza para forjar nuevamente su sonrisa, era una niñería pensar de aquella manera.

-Había otro tema del que quería hablar contigo XiChen.-esperó que la atención de su prometido estuviera en él nuevamente-Sabes que he esperado mucho para que mi padre me reconozca como su hijo...bueno la oportunidad está llegando...es solo que tengo un pequeño problema.

-AYao puedes decirme lo que está ocurriendo, comprenderé lo que sea.

-Lo se-tomó la mano de XiChen-Bueno lo que necesito ahora es que retrasemos nuestro matrimonio aunque sea un par de meses.

-¿Retrasarlo? ¿Que es lo que pasó?-aquella oración lo descolocó

-Lo que ocurre es que el señor Jin quiere que lo asesore en un negocio grande que está por concretar. 

-¿Que ocurre con tu trabajo con MinJue? 

-Ese es el caso. Puedo con ambos, pero tendría que dejar de lado los preparativos del matrimonio para poder hacer bien el trabajo en ambos lados. Cuando haya terminado retomaré todo mas que rápido y podremos tener la boda que hemos soñado.-sonrió para convencerlo.

XiChen observó a su novio y un sentimiento de angustia se posó en su ser, en el fondo sabía que si pasaba esto, AYao poniendo todo su esfuerzo en lograr lo que a querido toda su vida, el ser reconocido como un miembro de la familia Jin, si hace aquel movimiento de correr la fecha de la boda no podría asegurar que llegando el día estuviera tan seguro de casarse. 

Observó el hilo en su dedo meñique dando pequeños fulgores de color rojo. 

-¿Y si nos casamos mañana mismo? No es necesario que invitemos a mucha gente. Los que puedan ir. Podemos conseguir las cosas rápidamente, una cena ligera, lo importante es casarnos.

AYao sintió la angustia en la palabras de su novio y rió.-¿Crees que podría arrepentirme de casarme contigo?

La pregunta le causó algo de miedo "No que tu te arrepientas, sino...yo" -No es eso. Es que ya hemos esperado dos años, realmente ya no quiero esperar mas.

-Bajo la misma lógica te digo, ya hemos esperado dos años de novios, podemos esperar un poco mas, ademas cuando ya nos casemos quiero entregarte toda mi atención a ti.-se acercó dándole un suave beso en los labios-Quiero que tengamos una excelente luna de miel.-sonrió provocativo

XiChen asintió-Entonces está bien. Esperaré un poco mas.

-Desde este lunes estaré un poco ausente. Solo nos podremos ver en las mañanas.

-Te extrañaré muchísimo-se acercó abrazándolo por la cintura, dejando pequeños besos en el suave cuello de su prometido.

-Creo que estoy a punto de cumplir mi sueño...ahora seré realmente digno de ti XiChen-sonrió abrazando su cabeza delicadamente.

-Siempre has sido digno para mi, siempre has superado las expectativas...no porque tu apellido cambien te amaré mas o menos. Siempre te lo he dicho.

-No te molestes por ello, se que para ti soy mas importante yo que mi nombre o apellido, pero para mi realmente importa a quien presentes ante la sociedad como el compañero de tu vida. 

-Mientras estés en mi corazón, poco y nada me importa lo que la sociedad opine de mi.

-Eres maravilloso XiChen. La vida me premió con tu amor.

Mientras abrazaba a su novio pensando en sus palabras su móvil que estaba sobre la mesa sonó. AYao lo alcanzó por él leyendo el reconocedor de llamada "WanYin"

-No sabía que tenías esa confianza con Jiang Cheng.-le ofreció el teléfono con una sonrisa.

-Bueno al fin y al cabo, nuestros hermanos se van a casar, de todos modos tendremos que ser cercanos.-tomó el teléfono con algo de nervio y caminó hacia el balcón para contestar.

No esperaba nada fuera de lo común con aquella llamada, pero en realidad quería ocultar su sonrojo de los ojos de su novio, una corriente de nervios lo envolvió antes de contestar el teléfono.

-Hola. ¿Jiang Cheng?-trató de calmar su voz.

-Hola XiChen. Solo quería hablarte sobre mañana, se que quedamos para ir al centro comercial, pero tengo una reunión muy importante y quería prepararme.

Se sintió decepcionado, realmente quería verlo.-No hay problema, puedo ir yo solo.

luego de un largo silencio Jiang Cheng habló-Bueno, tenia en mente ir este miércoles, si es que no estás ocupado...

Una chispa de felicidad volvió a su corazón.-Entonces nos vemos el miércoles. Te estoy llamando cualquier cosa.

-Bien. Solo era eso. Que tengas buena noche.-sonó el tono de colgado

Miró su móvil con una amplia sonrisa y luego calmando su corazón decidió volver a donde estaba su prometido.

-¿Qué es lo que tenia que decirte que no podías decirlo frente a mi?-lo observó con una cara seria 

XiChen sintió en ese momento el verdadero terror, pero luego la cara de AYao cambió riendo de manera burlesca.

-Solo estoy bromeando,ajajajaj, deberías haber visto tu cara, perdiste todo color.ajajajaja-se acercó abrazándose a su cintura.

-Bueno es que teníamos planeado ir mañana por algún regalo para la boda de nuestros hermanos, pero estará ocupado mañana así que lo cambió para el miércoles.

-Vaya, me alegro que se estén acercando, ahora ya no me sentiré tan culpable por dejarte tanto tiempo solo, menos si es WanYin quien te hace compañía.

-¿WanYin?-fingió enojo y celos-No sabía que tenías esa confianza con él.

-Solo bromeo-rió nuevamente.-Ya tengo que partir. Mañana comienza un nuevo proyecto para mi.-sonrió ampliamente.

Lo acompañó hasta el estacionamiento y volvió a su apartamento. 

Entro a su apartamento y el sonido de su móvil lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, recibiendo un mensaje de Jiang Cheng donde salía la dirección del centro comercial. 

Se quedó hasta muy tarde pensando en lo de su prometido, ademas de si estaba haciendo lo correcto con Jiang Cheng de acercarse tanto, aunque había algo que le decía que ya no podia dar marcha atrás, ya había algo de afecto hacia él, no podía darse el lujo de apartarse y comportarse de manera fría si aquel chico de expresión dura estaba siendo tan abierto con él ahora mismo. Su conciencia no le dejaría en paz.


	9. Red Apple

Terminando de atender a un paciente, fue rápidamente a quitarse la bata y arreglarse un poco.

Se juntaría con Jiang Cheng para comprar el regalo para el nuevo matrimonio.

Generalmente buscaría un regalo por Internet, pero le agradaba la idea de compartir tiempo junto a Jiang Cheng, sobre todo para que se distrajera de su trabajo.

Iba en camino, en su auto pasando por un barrio comercial, ya medio día y había una gran cantidad de personas cada quien en su propio asunto, formando un gran bullicio.

Había algo de trafico, así que en una luz roja le envió un mensaje a Jiang Cheng que llegaría un poco tarde, pero cuando lo estaba haciendo su vista fue atraída hacia uno de los callejones, en la entrada del callejón pudo divisar el que eral el auto de Jiang Cheng.

Una leve ráfaga de miedo y un pensamiento fugaz cruzaron sus pensamientos "¡Qué es lo que está haciendo su auto allí? ¿Y si le ocurrió algo?" 

No dudo en estacionar su auto frente al de WanYin para cerciorarse que era el de él.

Se bajó rápidamente de su auto para confirmar sus sospechas. Observó la entrada del callejón y con terror a lo que podía estar a punto de ver dio un par de zancadas para entrar finalmente

Lo vio asomado de cuclillas junto a un basurero, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, dio un paso mas cuando junto al chico, salió corriendo un pequeño cachorro con algo en el hocico.

-¡Oye ven aquí!-el joven que había tenido oculto su rostro, corrió tras el pequeño perro, alcanzándolo en dos pasos, cuando lo levantaba del suelo su mirada se cruzó con una sonrisa amable que hizo detener su corazón por un breve segundo.-Lan XiChen...-apenas pronunció aquel nombre "¿Que hace aquí? ¿Como me encontró?" Se sintió realmente confundido

El joven que había estado observando la escena con curiosidad, se vio lleno de ternura ante aquel gesto de compasión de Jiang Cheng. Se acercó acariciando al cachorro en los brazos del otro.

-No había escuchado nada acerca de que te gustaran los perros.-su mirada viajaba constantemente entre aquel pequeño cachorro y la mirada de confusión de WanYin 

-Siempre me han gustado, aunque en casa no podemos tener debido a que Wei WuXian les tiene fobia-sus palabras salían torpemente de sus labios, evidentemente nervioso y aun confundido por la presencia del hermano de su futuro cuñado. Soltó al cachorro instándolo a ir con su madre.

-Ya veo-observó al resto de la camada que salieron a juguetear con su hermanito que recién había sido liberado.

Los dos hombres se acercaron donde estaba la madre de los cachorros alimentando a algunos cuantos.

-De hecho tengo un refugio que abrí hace algún tiempo para casos como este-acarició a la perrita que cerró sus ojos en aprobación, hablando de manera confiada. Siempre sentía que no debía ocultarle a Jiang Cheng, aunque con respecto a sus sentimientos no era tan fácil explayarse, después de todo, el hombre a su lado estaba en una relación hace mucho tiempo y prontamente se casaría. 

XiChen se quedo observando como la expresión de Jiang Cheng era totalmente distinta a lo habitual notando que realmente le apasionaba este tipo de animales. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente. Se sentía realmente bien al ver como WanYin era tan sincero con él. 

-Llamaré a uno de los chicos que trabajan en el refugio para que venga por ellos. Será mejor que vayamos luego al centro comercial-le miro sonriendo para luego dar una pequeña caricia a cada uno de los siete cachorros, por ultimo a la madre de estos. 

-Entonces vamos.-le ayudó a ponerse de pie y volvieron a sus autos. 

XiChen aún estaba conmovido, por el gesto de aquel joven de expresión dura. 

Decidieron cambiar de planes y primero recorrieron el centro comercial para escoger el regalo y luego ir por algo para comer

Finalmente llegaron a la conclusión de comprar un par de cuadros exclusivos y un viaje todo pagado entre los dos para la pareja.

-Estoy seguro que les gustará. Pasar tiempo juntos es lo que más deben querer ahora.-sonrió mientras observaba los pasajes en su mano para luego guardarlos en un sobre.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Lan XiChen, si no hubiera sido por ti, no hubiera escogido algo apropiado.

-Estoy seguro que lo hubieras echo.-le sonrió.-Vamos a comer algo. Conozco un buen lugar.

Jiang Cheng asintió y siguió de cerca al amable joven. La amabilidad de este hombre le daba mil años de vida. "Quizás es así con todos las personas que conoce, pero aún así mi corazón no puede dejar de palpitar fuertemente cuando estoy junto a él y me regala esa bella sonrisa..." miró de reojo al joven a su lado dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro

Mientras estaban comiendo, conversaban de manera animada, quien los viera no podría decir que solo llevaban poco tiempo de conocerse. Ambos se comportaban como si llevaran mucho años con el otro, aunque no se explicaban a ellos mismos, sentían que podían abrir sus corazones con el otro sin temer a ser dañados.

XiChen no podía dejar de sonreír, su corazón se sentía en las nubes, aceptaba el echo de que Jiang Cheng había conseguido introducirse en su corazón. Aquel hombre de dura expresión tenía un corazón aun mas dulce que el resto aunque ni él mismo lo quisiera aceptar y ello lo había encantado.

"No quiero que se acabe este momento, no quiero dejar de verte sonreír, no quiero dejar de escuchar tu voz, quiero tenerte a mi lado mas tiempo, quiero abrazarte Jiang Cheng y mantenerte a mi lado por mucho tiempo"

Su ultimo pensamiento lo sintió como un balde de agua fría.

"Debo estar confundido. Me agrada, pero llegar a ese extremo..." 

De reojo observó el hilo rojo en su meñique sonriendo con cierta pesadez en su corazón

Tenía una lucha interna con la cual no tenía ganas de lidiar, en esta ocasión simplemente se dejaría llevar. Miró una vez más a Jiang Cheng que en ese momento estaba mirando su móvil y su expresión cambió a una de terror.

-¿Ocurrió algo WanYin?-su corazón se contrajo en temor

-Yo...es que...-miró solo por unos segundos a XiChen quien noto los ojos llorosos del otro aunque una milésima de segundo después fue apartada su mirada.

-Dime que te ocurrió.-su corazón se sintió pesado, comenzando a llenarse de angustia

-Ya quiero irme. Necesito ir a otro lugar.-su voz temblaba

-De acuerdo. Pagaré la cuenta-se pusieron de pie y mientras WanYin salía del restauran rápidamente, XiChen se acercó al cajero, para alcanzar a Jiang Cheng que parecía bastante descompuesto.

Lo alcanzó justo antes de que se subiera a su auto-¿Necesitas que te ayude?- el joven no le dirigió la mirada ni una sola palabra. Le sujetó del hombro para verle a la cara

El rostro de Jiang Cheng tenía una mezcla de angustia y rabia.

Sin pensarlo lo abrazó fuertemente. Lo rodeó con su brazos por la cintura y lo apegó a su cuerpo.

WanYin se tensó por un par de segundos, luego correspondió a aquel abrazo que tanto necesitaba.

Luego de calmar un poco el llanto Jiang Cheng le contó que el chico que debía ir por la madre con sus cachorros había encontrado a cinco hombres torturando a los cachorros, ya habían matado a dos de los siete.

XiChen volvió a abrazarlo hasta que se calmó por completo y lo acompañó hasta el refugio donde estaba la perra con sus cinco cachorros.

A pesar de la pena Jiang Cheng le enseñó a cada habitante del refugio terminando en una sonrisa.

Ya era muy tarde y luego que se cercioraron que el resto de los cachorros y su madre estaban seguros decidieron que era tiempo de volver a sus hogares.

-Gracias XiChen. Fue un día bastante agradable gracias a ti-dibujo una suave sonrisa en su rostro

-Gracias a ti, también fue un día bastante intenso para mi. Por favor no te culpes mas por lo que pasó con los cachorros. Debes estar feliz por lo que has echo por los demás. Tuvieron mucha suerte de encontrarse contigo-le sonrió para que el chico frente a él sintiera menos pesadez en su corazón.

Jiang Cheng asintió y luego de un ultimo intercambio de sonrisas subieron cada uno a su auto

Volviendo a su apartamento XiChen sentía una mezcla de sentimientos, pero sobre todo un agradable sentimiento en su corazón gracias a Jiang Cheng, por conocer aun más el lado amable de aquel joven que ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamiento últimamente.


	10. Red Black Hearth

Estaba terminando de atender a su ultimo paciente antes de ir a comer, cuando recibió un mensaje de su amigo MingJue.

*Necesito conversar contigo. Te espero en mi oficina*

Dio un suspiro con algo de preocupación, por lo general MingJue era mas diplomático en sus juntas, llamándolo en persona. Debía ser algo realmente serio.

Se alistó rápidamente y fue hasta la empresa de su amigo con un leve presentimiento que su conversación no terminaría de la mejor manera.

Espero la señal de la asistente de su amigo, en aprobación a entrar. Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras el. Se podía sentir el ambiente pesado en la oficina. MingJue estaba de pie frente al gran ventanal observando la ciudad.

No lo quiso interrumpir en sus pensamientos y tomo asiento frente al gran escritorio.

Pasado un par de minutos, viendo la incomoda expresión de su amigo no abandonar aquel rostro, decidió interrumpirle en sus pensamientos.

-¿Que es lo que te está atormentando?-su tono fue suave pero dejando ver la verdadera preocupación 

MingJue como si siempre hubiera sabido de su presencia se giró en silencio para tomar asiento al otro lado del escritorio.

-Es MengYao.-su expresión se hizo aun mas dura-Algo le está ocurriendo. ¿Sabes la razón?

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre con él últimamente?-le descolocó la idea de que fuera su prometido la razón 

-Está atrasado en sus trabajos, habla constantemente por teléfono, me a estado evitando.-su mirada fue inquieta por unos segundos como tratando de buscar la manera de explicarse- Envía a su asistente a dar informes retrasados...-finalmente alzó la vista-¿Han discutido? ¿Hay algún problema con su relación 

Lan Huan pudo sacar la conclusión de que MengYao no había comentado sus negocios con su padre a MingJue.

-No. Estamos bien. Eso creo. Lo único es que MengYao decidió atrasar el matrimonio.

La cara de MingJue se puso palida- ¿Retrasar?

-Solo retrasar un par de semanas, no es como si lo hubiéramos cancelado. 

MingJue volvió a introducirse en sus pensamientos. Dando vuelta el asiento hacia el ventanal nuevamente

-Yo voy a hablar con AYao. Cualquier cosa te estoy comentando que es lo que pasó.-se puso de pie mirando la silla donde estaba su amigo

-Bien gracias-dijo sin dirigir la mirada.

La expresión de MingJue ante la noticia y aun antes era realmente extraña. Nunca lo había visto así. Salió de la oficina en silencio.

Caminó al final del pasillo para golpear la puerta de la oficina de su novio, sentía algo de incomodidad y asombro ante el actuar de AYao y mentalmente pedía que solo fuera un mal entendido.

Su prometido lo recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-Me alegra tanto que hayas venido a verme, me has alegrado el día, aunque realmente no tengo mucho tiempo-hizo una mueca de tristeza 

-Hablas como si no nos viéramos cada mañana.-sonrió para apartarse de MengYao para sentarse en la silla de invitados.-Tengo algo muy serio que hablar contigo.

-Te escucho atentamente-se sentó tras su escritorio notando el tono serio de XiChen

-MingJue me ha comentado el mal desempeño que has tenido en la empresa últimamente. Esta preocupado. Piensa que quizás hemos tenido problemas.

La expresión de MengYao se lleno de agravio- Esta exagerando.

-No creo que exagere Meng Yao. ¿Es a causa de los negocios con tu padre?-mas que frio su tono se estaba volviendo en forma de reprimienda 

El joven tras el escritorio se descolocó un poco al ser nombrado de manera fría. En muy pocas ocasiones escuchaba su nombre completo de parte de su prometido.

-Si lo es y te ruego que no le digas nada. Por cierto esta tarde tengo que viajar a la ciudad de mi padre.

-¿Te vas de viaje? ¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo?

-No te molestes. Pensé que ibas a apoyarme en esto Lan XiChen.

-Una cosa es apoyarte en lo que has soñado siempre y otra es que por causa de ello perjudiques a MingJue.

-¿Estás diciendo que te importa más él que yo?

-En ningún momento he dicho tal cosa. ¡No tergiverses mis palabras Meng Yao! pero tiene que tener en mente quien fue el que creyó en ti antes que nadie.

\- Claro que lo recuerdo, pero también quiero cumplir mis sueños y si eso significa que debo dejar de lado a ciertas personas lo haré.

Ambos estaban dejándose llevar por la rabia, lo cual XiChen no quería, así que simplemente se levantó y salió entre los gritos de MengYao. 

En los años que llevaban juntos jamas se habían siquiera alzado la voz, pero la actitud que estaba MegYao realmente lo preocupaba. Nunca había visto tal ambición en su mirada. 

En su casa aun estaba repasando la palabras de MengYao sin poder aceptar aquella actitud cuando el timbre de su departamento sonó.

Por un instante pensó que podía ser WanYin, sintió que tal vez él podría ayudarlo a aclararse, pero luego recordó el hilo rojo en la mano de Jiang Cheng, sabría que hablar de su relación sería algo desconsiderado. 

Al abrir la puerta fue a Meng Yao a quien encontró, con un rostro de arrepentimiento.

-¿Por qué has tocado el timbre? Tienes llaves.

-Pensé que estarías tan molesto que no querrías verme entrando a tu casa tan confiadamente.

XiChen dio un suspiro y o invitó a entrar.-No estoy molesto-ambos entraron a la casa para ir a tomar asiento en la sala-Solo...-ni si quiera podía expresar lo que sentía.

-Perdóname por favor. Esta tarde actúe de manera muy impulsiva, pero...¡es que realmente me estoy esforzando por que mi padre , me reconozca en todos los ámbitos!-se acercó sentándose junto a XiChen-Se que fue mi error no haberle contado a MingJue, pero es que si todo sale bien, tendré que abandonar su compañía y estoy seguro que no será capaz de aceptar mi renuncia. Sabes como es él.

-MingJue no confía mucho en tu padre, pero sabes que tiene sus razones, trata de protegerte. Tu padre no es de los trigos mas limpios que digamos.

-Lo sé. Lo tengo en mente, pero sabes que lo único que quiero es que me reconozca ante todo el mundo limpiando mi nombre. 

Meng Yao le había hablado de aquella historia tantas veces que ya los sentimientos de él, se habían convertido en los propios.-Entonces...¿que es lo que harás ahora?

-Tengo mi vuelo en un par de horas. Solo quería venir para que arregláramos las cosas. Nunca antes habíamos peleados. 

"Nunca antes me habías mostrado aquel rostro" pensó aun poco convencido de las palabras de Meng Yao-¿Por cuantos días te irás?-preguntó de manera desganada 

-Por dos semanas-su tono era suave como para evitar el impacto de la noticia

-¡Dos semanas! ¡Meng Yao!-la noticia realmente le había molestado no en el echo de separare, sino que era por que no le había mencionado una sola vez.

-No te molestes, yo ya he arreglado todo, ademas no estarás solo, esta Jiang Cheng. Te puedes hacer compañía con el.

La mensión del jefe de la familia Jiang bajó su enojo al subsuelo "¿Por qué tienes que nombrarlo a él?" sintió una incomodidad en su pecho "No sabes lo que estás haciendo"-Él tiene sus propios asuntos que atender Meng Yao

-Pero le hice prometer que cuidaría de ti estas dos semanas, así que tendrás que aceptarlo

-¿Que es lo que haces haciéndole prometer tal cosa...? No soy un niño.-dijo dando un suspiro

-Bien. ya tengo que partir-se puso de pie mirando a XiChen que aún parecía estar muy descolocado por la noticia. No dijo nada mas se acercó a la puerta observándolo por ultima vez y simplemente salió del departamento.

XiChen estaba pensando aun en lo que Meng Yao le había comentado de Jiang Cheng.

"¿Por que hizo algo así? Jiang Cheng tiene que preocuparse por los asuntos de su empresa. Seguramente tiene cosas mas importantes en las que ocupar su tiempo" 

Aunque pensara de aquella forma en el fondo de su corazón sentía felicidad porque podría compartir mas momentos con Jiang Cheng sin sentir el remordimiento de quitarle el tiempo a su novio.

Se puso de pie para dirigir otra palabras a Meng Yao pero se dio cuenta que no estaba por ningún lugar. Se había ido sin despedirse. Con una especie de lucha interna no sabia que pensar al respecto, si era mejor así o molestarse aun mas. 

Finalmente se metió a la ducha y antes de acostarse le envió un mensaje.

*Solo espero que te vaya bien. Cuida bien de ti* 

Lanzó su teléfono móvil a los pies de su cama y se acomodó para dormir.


	11. Red Lost

Despertó inquieto por un olor a quemado, en primera instancia trataba de taparse la nariz para no olerlo, pero pronto despertó abruptamente asustado de que pudiera ser un incendio.

Se levantó de la cama rápidamente corriendo hacia la cocina de donde venia el olor.

antes de llegar divisó a alguien frente a la cocinilla "Meng Yao a vuelto?" pensó confundido 

-¿Meng Yao?- se acercó finalmente cuando el joven se giró sorprendiéndose totalmente al ver quien era-¿Jiang Cheng? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jiang Cheng terminó de girarse bastante asustado, porque hace unos segundos estaba quemando lo que tanto trabajo le había costado preparar, pero luego no pudo evitar echar un vistazo por completo a XiChen que solo llevaba boxers, dejando ver su cuerpo esculturado. Sintió como su rostro se acaloraba-XiChen yo...-se giró dándole la espalda

A XiChen le pareció extraña la actitud de Jiang Cheng hasta que recordó que recién venia levantándose-¡Ah! ¡Yo lo siento mucho!-en reflejo se tapó su entrepierna con ambas manos-¡No sabia que ibas a venir!-sus mejillas también se enrojecieron, rápidamente fue por una bata 

De vuelta al comedor luego de colocarse la bata, se sentaron ambos a la mesa

-Lamento mucho lo que hice con tu sartén.-dijo con una mezcla de vergüenza y arrepentimiento-Pensé... que Meng Yao te había mencionado que vendría

-No para nada-dijo tomando asiento mientras miraba la comida arruinada en el fregadero de la cocina y el rostro arrepentido de Jiang Cheng. No pudo evitar sentirse empatico por el chico que solo tenía buenas intenciones

-Yo no cocino muy a menudo, pero él me dejó la receta y pensé que...

-Gracias por tu buena intención, pero puedo preparar mi propio desayuno. No es necesario que vengas mas-a pesar que dijo esas palabras solo para no causarle molestias al joven sentado frente a él, pudo notar que su aura se volvía triste.

-Nuevamente lo lamento. Entonces yo...debería irme-se puso de pie-Se donde está la salida así que no te preocupes-se sintió un completo idiota, tampoco sabia por que había aceptado la petición de Meng Yao. "No es como si fuéramos amigos" dio un suspiro antes de abrir la puerta, pero entonces algo detuvo la puerta.

-Abajo hay una cafetería ¿Qué tal si me esperas a que me dé una ducha y vamos juntos?-sonrió casi en una suplica, no podía dejar que Jiang Cheng sintiera su esfuerzo en vano.

-De acuerdo.-volvieron a la sala, mientras que tomaba asiento XiChen le hizo un gesto indicándole que iba a la ducha.

Jiang Cheng decidió que debía limpiar el desastre que había echo. Mientras estaba limpiando escuchaba el sonido de la ducha y no podía evitar recordar lo que había visto unos minutos antes. El cuerpo de Lan XiChen era realmente como tallado por los mismos dioses. "¿Que demonios estoy pensando. Soy un maldito degenerado" se dio una pequeña cachetada para volver su concentración a lo que estaba haciendo. 

XiChen ya sentía que podía comenzar bien su día luego de aquella refrescante ducha, se vistió como normalmente lo hacia con un traje y salió del dormitorio hacia la sala, de reojo vio como el joven Jiang había limpiado el desastre que había causado.-No era necesario que lo hicieras.-se acercó tomando su maletín de la mesa de arrimo le indicó que lo siguiera.

Jiang Cheng sin decir nada se acercó y siguió de cerca a Lan Huan. Guardaron silencio hasta llegar abajo y entrar en la cafetería.

-¿Quieres algo especial?- dijo animado tomando la carta

-Yo debería invitarte ya que por poco quemo tu cocina.

-Bueno fue porque Meng Yao te obligó a venir aquí. Se lo persuasivo que puede ser.

Jiang Cheng ocultó su mirada, quería decir que nadie lo había obligado, de echo estaba feliz de estar con XiChen desde tan temprano, pero prefirió no decir nada a lo raro que se escucharía. 

Se acercó el mesero tomando la orden de ambos.

XiChen podía sentir la incomodidad de Jiang Cheng, seguramente había dicho algo que no le había gustado.

-Estoy acostumbrado a desayunar acompañado, si es que no te molesta desviarte del camino a tu empresa me gustaría hacerlo contigo en estos días.

Jiang Cheng levantó su vista de la mesa sintiéndose algo avergonzado, seguramente había sido muy obvio ante el rechazo de su compañía que había sentido de parte de XiChen. Asintió ante la propuesta sintiendo un gran alivio.

XiChen sonrió al ver como el aura de su acompañante cambiaba. Aunque su expresión seguía rígida, podía ver el brillo de sus ojos cambiar, y el hilo rojo en su mano brillar con intensidad.

Llegó lo que habían pedido y comenzaron a desayunar mientras cruzaban una pocas palabras, cuando llegaron al silencio Lan Huan notó que Jiang Cheng comenzó a seguir con la mirada al mesero que los había atendido.

No pudo evitar que aquella actitud lo molestara, seguramente estaba juzgando al chico, como lo había echo con los meseros en la cena donde se volvieron a encontrar.

-¡Hey tú ven acá!-dijo con un tono molesto hacia el chico quien inmediatamente se puso azul

No lo soportó-¡Jiang Cheng el no es tu empleado no puedes corregirlo! No le puedes decir nada.-dijo alzando la voz

-¡Pero ese chico acaba de tomar algo que no es suyo!-remitió con incredulidad

XiChen observó al mesero que negó rotundamente la acusación

El rostro de Jiang Cheng se desfiguró, mirando al chico y volviendo su vista a XiChen.

XiChen se arrepintió en un segundo de sus palabras al ver como el chico de expresión dura se ponía de pie caminando hacia la salida, mientras salía escuchó a un hombre

-¡Oye muchacho esa es mi billetera!-luego fue un alboroto, pero solo tenía en mente alcanzar a Jiang Cheng

-WanYin! Espera. Solo espera.-lo detuvo del brazo y al enfrentarlo lo vio llorando. Su corazón se destrozó en mil pedazos y simplemente lo abrazó, muy fuertemente.-Perdón WanYin. Fui un torpe. No debí gritarte de esa manera.

Luego de unos minutos, cuando Jiang Cheng se calmó, se alejó lentamente de XiChen si dirigirle la mirada.

-No me sigas...por favor-dijo en voz baja y se apartó yéndose lentamente.

XiChen lo observó con dolor en su pecho, pero entendía que podía estar dolido. Volvió a la cafetería y el cliente, junto a varias personas estaban encarando al chico

-Ahí está. Joven su acompañante...si no fuera por el no me hubiera dado cuenta de que esta rata me robo la billetera.

-¡Yo no robé a nadie! Solo la encontré tirada-dijo molesto

-¡Basta! ¡No es la primera vez que te ves envuelto en algo así!-el encargado de la cafetería estaba con una mezcla de extrema vergüenza y rabia

XiChen pagó lo que no se habían servido y acompañó a los involucrados hasta que llegó la policía, luego se fue sin mucho animo a la clínica.

Atendió a la mayoría de sus pacientes, pero cerca de medio día ya no tenía nada de animo.

Estando sentado en su escritorio, se apoyo sobre este dando un suspiro, recordando como veía alejarse a Jiang Cheng mientras el hilo en su meñique se apagaba como agonizando.

Llevó una de sus manos a su pecho donde sentía un dolor agudo, y la manera en que las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Miro de reojo su móvil "Tengo que hacer algo ahora mismo" lo tomó y marcó un numero rápidamente.


	12. Red Light

XiChen salió de la clínica rápidamente, estaba atardeciendo y se podía sentir el frío, pero solo tenía una cosa en mente.

Estacionó su auto frente a un gran portón y bajándose llamó esperando a que le atendieran.

Sorprendentemente quien abrió el portón era Jiang Cheng, que al verlo se sorprendió, pero rápidamente endureciendo su expresión.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí XiChen?

-Perdóname...fui un idiota. ¿Podemos hablar?

-Salí para caminar. Acompáñame.  
-sin esperar respuesta camino silenciosamente sintiendo a los pocos pasos que XiChen le seguía, pero por un par de minutos se mantuvo estando tras de él. Se detuvo y sintió los pasos detrás de él detenerse igualmente. Dando un suspiro se giró-¿Piensas hablarme desde allí?

XiChen que parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos, reaccionó y dio un par de pasos hasta estar junto a Jiang Cheng.

Volvieron a retomar el camino. La noche era fría, pero corría un agradable viento. Las luces débiles y los grandes árboles daban un ambiente mágico a aquella avenida solitaria.

XiChen quería sentir el momento exacto en el que hablar, pero justo en ese momento disfrutaba el silencio de ambos. La compañía de Jiang Cheng lo tranquilizaba enormemente.

Caminaron por varios minutos llegando a una pequeña plazuela, con iluminación tenue, con arboles teñidos del color del otoño, con hermosas estatuas y bancos que parecían esculpidos a mano.

Jiang Cheng se sentó frente a una fuente, sin dirigirle la mirada.

XiChen observaba de reojo al joven a su lado, dio un suspiro, quería decir muchas cosas, pero la mitad de sus palabras no podían salir o mas bien no debían ver aun la luz.

-Fui un estúpido, ni siquiera sirve que me disculpe, que te pida perdón, por que ni yo soy capaz de perdonarme. Se que llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos, pero en este corto tiempo he visto tu actuar y se que no haces nada por las razones incorrectas. Sigues a tu corazón y tus valores son claros.

Jiang Cheng miraba fijamente la fuente frente a ellos, pero su mente estaba en las palabras de XiChen, se escuchaba honesto inclusive algo débil, ¿quizás iba a llorar? No quería verlo, por que le seria aun más difícil controlar el deseo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Se puso de pie, seguido de XiChen, se giro para verle a la cara-No te angusties por esto. Las personas por lo general juzgan mis acciones de mala manera. Ya estoy acostumbrado-"Aunque pensé que tu serias diferente" pensó un poco dolido-Esta bien dejemos esto en el pasado

XiChen al escuchar las palabras de Jiang Cheng sintió un dolor muy agudo en su corazón, la confusión lo inundó, deseaba gritar su rabia y dolor, había herido a quien se estaba convirtiendo en la personas más importante para él.

-Jiang Cheng-le sujetó del brazo al darse cuenta que se iba-Te juro que de ahora en adelante no cuestionaré tus métodos. Me has mostrado tu corazón y eres realmente alguien que vale muchísimo, por eso no quiero que lo que estamos formando se termine por un error mío. Jiang Cheng...

El joven al que habían llegado sus palabras había dibujado una sonrisa en su rostro, dando un bálsamo a su corazón, acallando sus deseos lo abrazó, disfrutaba estar en esta situación, sosteniendo su cuerpo con sus brazos, sintiendo sus aroma, su calor corporal, inclusive el latir de ambos corazones sincronizando

Jiang Cheng aunque sorprendido correspondió al abrazo dando un suspiro, con su corazón palpitando fuertemente. Se estaba relajando aun más, cuando sintió un estornudo de parte de XiChen. Lo alejó suavemente, dándose cuenta que solo vestía una camisa ajustada, sujetándolo de los hombros le dio una mirada de desaprobación.-¿Acaso eres tonto?-se quitó su chaqueta y se la colocó sobre los hombros a XiChen

-No es necesario...-dijo negándose pero WanYin insistió con una expresión molesta-¿Pero y... tu?

-Yo estoy bien. Esta camiseta es térmica. Volvamos luego entonces.

Emprendieron camino a la mansión Jiang, durante el trayecto XiChen volvió a estornudar en un par de ocasiones más.

Llegaron al portón, se miraron por unos minutos y XiChen volvió a estornudar.

-Bien será mejor que me vaya a casa...-dio un par de pasos y sintió que algo lo detuvo

-Entra a la casa para darte una ducha de agua caliente y comas algo...es una orden-dijo con una expresión dura

XiChen sonrió y ambos entraron. Jiang Cheng le facilitó la ducha y le pasó un pijama. Luego de vestirse le llevó un tazón de sopa caliente hasta la habitación de invitados.

-No era necesario que te hicieras esta molestia.

-Claro que no es molestia...después de todo tu viniste hasta aquí en medio de la noche para arreglar las cosas conmigo. No puedo hacer la vista a un lado cuando estás tomando un resfrío.

Jiang Cheng sin previo aviso colocó el dorso de su mano en la frente de XiChen provocándole un escalofrío.

-Por suerte no tienes fiebre. Será suficiente con la ducha y la sopa.

XiChen tomó la mano que se posaba en su frente tomándola con sus propias manos-Tienes las manos frías...

Jiang Cheng no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el suave gesto-Yo...siempre he sido así.

-Dicen que quien tiene las manos frías tienen un corazón cálido y bondadoso. 

Jiang Cheng sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, estaba perdiendo el aliento, ante el ambiente que se estaba formando en ambos. Lentamente quitó su manos de entre las manos de XiChen poniéndose de pie-Será mejor que descanses. Que tengas buena noche.

-Tu igual y gracias de nuevo.

XiChen realmente se sentía débil así que se durmió fácilmente.

A la mañana siguiente una de las empleadas de la mansión lo guio hasta el comedor donde Jiang Cheng ya estaba desayunando. Le recibió con una reverencia.

-Espero hayas dormido bien.

Se sentó a la mesa junto a él-Excelente. Hace mucho no dormía tan bien.

-Tengo que irme directo a la oficina, espero ni te moleste que te deje comiendo solo. Si realmente no te sientes bien, puedes quedarte, no me molesta en nada.

-Gracias otra vez.-se despidieron con una sonrisa

XiChen termino su desayuno y volvió a su apartamento, donde como nunca sintió un vacío. Recostándose sobre el sofá recordaba la noche anterior formándose una sonrisa en su rostro.


	13. Red On

Llegando el día de la boda de su hermano.

La noche anterior había decidido quedarse en la mansión Lan para estar con su hermano desde temprano.

Luego de desayunar fue hasta el jinshi, donde su hermano estaba terminando de vestirse. 

Se acercó sonriendo mirándolo a los ojos mientras le acomodaba la cinta de su frente, a pesar de que su hermano no era muy expresivo, podía notar el brillo en sus ojos.

-Estás muy feliz con este matrimonio...me alegro que hayas encontrado a la persona perfecta para ti.

-¿Y que hay de ti? ¿La has encontrado?

La pregunta de WangJi lo descolocó bastante, el sabia de su compromiso con Meng Yao, pero debía aceptarlo, eso estaba obligado a terminar, quizás su hermano ya se había dado cuenta. Suspiró apesadumbrado-No te puedo mentir a ti WangJi...recuerdo la única vez que me dijiste que Meng Yao no era el indicado para mi...quizás si te hubiera escuchado en aquella oportunidad...o si hubieras insistido.

-Estás decepcionado de ti mismo, por que sientes que fueron mentiras las cosas que le has dicho a Meng Yao, pero estoy seguro que tu amor por él fue genuino, solo que ya pasó, la llama se apagó, pero no debes culparte mas de lo debido. A veces las personas son solo el camino para nuestro destino.-posó la mano en el hombro de XiChen en un gesto de apoyo.

XiChen aun seguía procesando las palabras de su hermano menor, que estaban llenas verdad, quizás escuchar aquella palabras también eran parte del destino, porque todas las ultimas noches sin tener un buen descanso por estar pensando, se volvían inútiles a causa de las palabras de WangJi. 

Sintió que se había liberado que aquellas cadenas, pero a la vez solo era un paso de unos cuantos que tenía que dar para al fin ser completamente feliz.

Siguió a su hermano que ya se había adelantado al salón donde estaban las pocas personas invitadas. 

Lan Zhan al encontrar su mirada con el hombre que amaba sintió que su cuerpo era atraído por un gran imán ante el cual no quería luchar en su contra, a pesar de las palabras, pensamientos y reproches de las demás personas, el quería ser feliz junto a su hermoso Wei Ying.

XiChen observó como los novios se miraban intensamente mientras caminaban hasta estar frente a la persona que oficiaba la ceremonia. 

Su tío que estaba a un lado parecía un que tenía un arcoíris bajo su piel, por que su rostro iba de un color a otro mientras en silencio rechinaba los dientes.

-Tío por favor. Dijiste que aceptabas esto. 

-Dije que lo iba a aceptar pero no que lo iba a aplaudir, aun creo que ese muchacho no es conveniente para WangJi.-dijo entre dientes apartando la vista de la pareja.

XiChen entendía un poco el coraje que su tío sentía, no era la primera vez que pasaba por lo mismo. Con sus padres había ocurrido lo mismo. Finalmente el sentía que al oponerse les salvaba de perder el camino que él mismo creía correcto.

Suspiró mirando hacia la columna de sillas donde estaban los invitados de parte de Wei WuXian, en los primeros asientos estaba Jiang Cheng que observaba a la pareja de enamorados con cierta nostalgia. Le dio algo de alivio el no ver la ira que había visto en otras oportunidades. Quizás finalmente había aceptado la relación de su hermano y aceptado que aunque ahora comenzaría su familia con WangJi, no dejarían de ser familia ellos mismos.

La joven pareja dijo con un gran sentimiento sus votos, sus promesas y profesaron su amor sellando todo aquello con el intercambio de anillo y un suave beso.

Terminada aquella ceremonia se dirigieron a otro salón donde habían mesas donde pasarían a comer acompañando a la nueva pareja de casados.

Entre aquel alboroto, XiChen se acercó a felicitar a la nueva pareja. 

-Espero que sean muy felices. De ahora en adelante cuida mucho de mi hermano joven Wei.- le sonrió

-Por supuesto XiChen, cuidaré muy bien de Lan Zhan-dijo sujetando el brazo de su esposo dándole una gran sonrisa y mirándole intensamente.

Dejó a la pareja compartiendo con otras personas y se dispuso a buscar a Jiang Cheng. En el salón no lo encontró y comenzó a preocuparse. Salió al jardín donde la luna brillaba como hace mucho no lo hacía en Los recesos de las nubes. Quizás era un buen presagio. Siguió buscando iluminado su camino con la luz de la luna. Hasta que como ultima opción fue hasta el estacionamiento. 

Apoyado en su auto, sosteniendo una botella de vino en una de sus manos, Jiang Cheng daba sorbo tras sorbo directo de la botella.

XiChen se acercó apoyándose en el auto junto a él, pero no quería criticarlo, solo hacerle saber que no estaba solo y nunca lo dejaría solo.

-Estoy seguro que tienes cosas mucho mejores que hacer. 

-Me gusta estar contigo, aquí, en la fría noche, bajo la luz de la luna, casi como esa noche, pero esta vez no estoy desabrigado.

Jiang Cheng soltó una carcajada para finalmente dirigirle la mirada ofreciéndole la botella de vino con una sonrisa. 

XiChen lo observó y luego en la botella haciendo un gesto de negación junto con una sonrisa.

-Esta vez te la dejaré pasar Lan Huan, pero a la próxima debemos beber juntos.

Aquella frase había sido como algo muy casual, pero para XiChen fue realmente cercano e incluso intimo. Dio un suspiro guardándola muy profundamente en su corazón. 

Estuvieron bastante tiempo en aquel lugar cruzando una que otra frase.

Jiang Cheng tiró la botella ya vacía a un lado dando un largo suspiro se soltó la corbata abriendo su la parte de arriba de su traje, desabotonando su camisa hasta la mitad de su pecho.

XiChen miraba los movimientos del hombre a su lado, lentamente, como de un sueño se tratara, como si fuera un relámpago el deseo se encendió. 

-Maldita sea, no se que ocurre conmigo...-caminó tambaleándose hasta un basurero cercano comenzando a vomitar. 

XiChen se acercó sin idea de hacer además de colocar su mano sobre la espalda de Jiang Cheng-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?-dijo suavemente pensando en que no aceptarían su propuesta

Jiang Cheng asintió volviendo a su auto, pero caminando hacia el lado del pasajero. XiChen que lo había seguido hasta estar junto el auto, se quedó de pie recibiendo las llaves que el hombre le había lanzado antes de subir en el asiento del copiloto. Sonrió entendiendo y subiéndose al automóvil rápidamente.

-Entonces te llevaré a tu casa...

-No. No a mi casa. Quiero ir a otro lugar-escribió algo en el gps, para volver a acomodarse en el asiento tapándose la vista con una mano, cerrando sus ojos-No preguntes solo conduce.

XiCheng algo sorprendido aceptó la orden y prontamente llegaron a un edificio bastante exclusivo. Se estacionaron y subieron a un ascensor.

-Este apartamento lo compré hace poco tiempo...cuando quiero pasar tiempo solo vengo aquí.

Se bajaron del ascensor y entraron a una de las dos puertas que habían en el elegante pasillo. El apartamento era de apariencia limpia y bastante sobrio. Lo que mas llamaba la atención era la gran vista que tenía de la ciudad hermosamente iluminada en la noche. 

-Voy a...-tapándose la boca corrió hacia una puerta encerrándose.

XiChen se acercó hasta el gran ventanal observando como la ciudad aun seguía con vida

-Me tuve que lavar la boca cinco veces para sacarme el mal sabor...-se acercó a XiChen luego de salir del baño

XiChen lo observó, esta vez estaba aun mas descolocado, la parte de arriba de su saco fue dejado sobre un pequeño mueble y su camisa estaba desabrochada hasta la mitad de su torso. Nuevamente una llama de deseo se encendió en su pecho, pero esta vez fue consumido totalmente.

Jiang Cheng notó un brillo extraño en los ojos de su acompañante, que lo atribuyó a la baja iluminación del apartamento, pero no pudo adivinar el siguiente movimiento, en un pestañeo XiChen se aproximó hasta tomar sus labios, tomándolos suavemente. 

Sintió que su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, pero el sabor de los labios de XiChen fueron un licor embriagante de rápido efecto. Correspondió a aquel beso, que comenzó a ser profundizado, sus lenguas tibias recorriendo el espacio inexplorado.

Sus cuerpos se pegaron fuertemente, con la intención de unirlos, sus manos recorrían fuerte y desesperadamente el cuerpo del otro.

XiChen estaba cegado por la pasión, habiendo tenido un momento de reconocer el lugar, empujó a Jiang Chen hacia un sillón cercano, posándose sobre él.

Besando su cuello, lamiendo su pecho, acariciando aquella extraordinaria piel, que había estado deseando tocar hace bastante tiempo.

Observó a Jiang Cheng bajo su toque, ocultando su rostro con el dorso de su mano aún podía escuchar sus gemidos, hasta que llegó a sus pantalones y comenzó a desabrochar lo que estorbaba a aquel bulto que ya se asomaba de manera evidentemente dolorosa.

-AHuan ¡no! no hagas...ah...ahm...-gimió con su respiración acelerada al sentir como era tomado en la boca de XiChen.

XiChen ni siquiera había dudado un segundo antes de tomar la palpitante erección de Jiang Cheng en su boca. Aunque nunca antes había echo algo como eso, sentía que lo necesitaba, que debía hacerlo y su mejor recompensa era las reacciones de WanYin sucumbiendo ante el placer.

-Lan Huan yo...voy a...-a penas podía pronunciar palabra cuando sintió que su semilla explotó dentro de la boca de XiChen. Aquello le hizo sentirse como si hubiera caído desde una gran altura. Miró a XiChen que parecía estar en un estado de shock. Rápidamente se incorporó abrochando sus pantalones, se puso de pie junto a XiChen temblando sin saber que hacer-Yo...yo..lo lamento...yo-estaba temblando seguro que lo único que pasaba por la mente de XiChen era arrepentimiento. Sin esperar reacción entró a su dormitorio apoyándose en la puerta de manera alterada. 

XiChen estaba en un estado de letargo ante la serie de hechos que acababan de ocurrir. Su mente estaba echa un atado de pensamientos. Tratando de recuperar se puso de pie.

-Tengo que arreglar las cosas...-miró la puerta donde Jiang Cheng se había encerrado y salió del apartamento con una gran determinación y una idea que se alzaba sobre las demás tomando la mayor fuerza.


End file.
